poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Brer Fox
Brer Fox is an evil Fox from the Disney film, Song of the South who is one of Pooh's enemies. He aways tries to get Brer Rabbit, but his plans were always backfired by him. He appears in some of the Pooh's Adventures films along with his dim-witted sidekick, Brer Bear. His first appearence in a Pooh's Adventures film was Winnie the Pooh Meets Tom Sawyer where he and Brer Bear worked for Injun Joe and Shere Khan. Trivia *Brer Fox and Brer Bear returned in Pooh's Adventures of Home on the Range where they worked with Alameda Slim and Cat R. Waul. *Brer Fox and Brer Bear returned in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Fox and the Hound where they worked for Amos Slade. *Brer Fox and Brer Bear will guest star in the rest of Winnie the Pooh/Free Willy films. *Brer Fox and Brer Bear will guest star in the rest of the Winnie the Pooh/Winx Club projects starting with Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 2. They will also become Littlefoot's enemies in Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 3. *Brer Fox and Brer Bear will guest star again in Pooh's Adventures of Gone with the Wind where they will team up with Bowser, Lord Voldemort, Zuzu Moon, Dr. Facilier, Rasputin, The Grand Duke of Owls, and Cat R. Waul to work with the Yankees. *Brer Fox and Brer Bear will make their first guest apperances in a Winx Club crossover film in Bloom's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty, where they'll team up with Icy, Darcy, and Stormy to work for Maleficent. *Brer fox and Brer Bear will team up with Icy, Darcy, and Stormy to work for Prince John in ''Bloom's Adventures of Robin Hood''. *Brer Fox and Brer Bear will guest star with Wile E. Coyote in Winnie the Pooh Goes to Barnyard: The Original Party Animals where they will work for Dag and his pack of Coyotes to make Pooh and his friends and Otis and the Farm animals the main course. *Brer Fox and Brer Bear will guest star in ''Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit'' where they'll work with Vultor, Oogie Boogie, Rothbart, Yzma, Ichy and Dil, Shere Khan, Pete, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Dr. Facilier, Clayton, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Makunga, The Grand Duke of Owls, Judge Frollo, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth). *Brer Fox and Brer Bear will guest star in ''Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'' where they work with Bowler Hat Guy, Oogie Boogie, Carface, Killer, Ichy and Dil, Sheldon J. Plankton, Makunga, The Grand Duke of Owls, Pete, Shere Khan, Dr. Facilier, Jafar, Myotismon, Maleficent, Rothbart, Drake, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth). *Brer Fox and Brer Bear will guest star in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure where they'll work with Zelda, Bowser, and the Masters of Evil. *Brer Fox and Brer Bear will guest star in Winnie the Pooh Meets Pete's Dragon where they'll work with Doc Terminus, The Crime Empire (Joker, Two-Face, The Penguin, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), Dr. Facilier, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), and Fat Cat. *Brer Fox and Brer Bear will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of The Lone Ranger, where they'll work with Tom Wilkinson, Bowser, the Masters of Evil, The Crime Empire (Joker, Two-Face, The Penguin, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), and Cat R. Waul. *Brer Fox and Brer Bear will guest star in [[Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)|''Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)]]. *Brer Fox and Brer Bear will get their revenge on Pooh, Simba and the gang in [[Pooh's Adventures of Song of the South|''Pooh's Adventures of Song of the South]]. *Brer Fox and Brer Bear will get their revenge on Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of Song of the South. *Brer Fox and Brer Bear will get their revenge on Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Song of the South. *Brer Fox and Brer Bear will work for Stampede and Tex Hex and his gang in Pooh's Adventures of BraveStarr: The Legend (and its TV series). *Brer Fox and Brer Bear returned in Winnie the Pooh vs The Mummy. Category:VILLAINS Category:Animal characters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Foxes Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Idiots Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Cheap cowards Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Males Category:Arthur Read's Adventures villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Movie Villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Sore Losers Category:Bossy characters